No More Goodbyes
by Jaudreylover24
Summary: This is a post LAD AU where Audrey doesn't die. Will Jack and Audrey get back together? Or will they let their past be too much to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Shout out to Bauer24 for suggesting that I write a post LAD story. Everything from LAD stays the same with the exception of Audrey's death (obviously because how would I even write a story without Audrey). Kate was successful in saving Audrey and brings her back to the U.S. Embassy. Jack catches Cheng and makes sure that he is identified before killing him. This story picks up after that._

President Heller was relieved that Jack had gotten to Cheng before war broke out between the US and China. He relaxed a little. He had heard about the danger Audrey had been in only a little while ago and thanked God that she was alright and was on her way back to him. On the phone was one of the CIA agents who had rushed to help Jack once Agent Morgan had secured Audrey.

"Mr. President," the agent said. "Would you like us to put Jack Bauer under arrest?"

"No," Heller said firmly. "Get a car to take him to me."

"Yes, Mr. President."

Heller hung up the phone and went to his office. He only got to relax for a moment as Audrey walked through the doors. He got up and hugged her, feeling so grateful that she was safe.

"Thank God you're okay," he said. "I never should have let you go."

"It was my decision," Audrey reminded him. "I thought I could help. Did Jack get him?"

"Yeah, he did," Heller told her. "Everything is okay now."

Audrey sighed in relief and took a seat. She realized that it was odd that Mark wasn't there to welcome her back.

"Dad, where's Mark?"

"Audie," he started. In all the commotion he had forgotten that Audrey didn't know what Mark had done. "Mark is in custody for treason."

"What?" Audrey asked in disbelief. "That's not possible."

Heller nodded his head. "Mark forged my signature on a document that would hand Jack over to the Russians. If it weren't for Mark giving them Jack's location, Cheng would have been stopped hours ago. He claimed that he didn't know there was a connection between the Russians and Cheng."

Audrey was surprised and upset with him for what he had done. But, she also knew that it had nothing to do with him conspiring with the Russians and Cheng and had everything to do with his jealousy of Jack.

"I'm sorry, Audrey," Heller added.

"It's okay," she said. "What's going to happen to him?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that decision," he said. "If you want to forget this ever happened, I can let him go. Or, we can move forward with him going to trial for his crimes."

"Can I think about it?" Audrey asked.

"Of course," he nodded. Audrey knew what Mark's intentions were. He wanted to get rid of Jack to protect her. She wasn't sure if he should go to prison for it. Audrey and her father sat in silence for the next few minutes just reflecting on the crazy day they had had. Their thoughts were broken as a secret service agent came in.

"Mr. President, Jack Bauer is here," the agent announced.

"Send him in," Heller said.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked her father before Jack walked through the door.

"Mr. President," Jack greeted, glancing over to Audrey who looked to be okay despite the fact she had been held hostage only a short while ago.

"Take a seat, Jack," Heller insisted. Jack took the chair next to Audrey. For a second, it felt like a different life. The life he had had back in D.C. all those years ago. Sitting next to Audrey across from Secretary Heller. Except so much had happened since then.

"You okay?" he whispered to Audrey. She smiled and nodded in response.

"I want to thank you, Jack," Heller said. "You've saved so many lives today, including mine."

Heller noticed that Jack was about to try to protest against the compliment and raised his hand to tell Jack not to speak. Jack stopped.

"I mentioned this earlier today and you said you weren't interested. I hope you'll reconsider," Heller said, handing him a document. Jack opened it and saw that it was a pardon letter, exonerating him of his crimes. Beside him, Audrey was smiling. She hadn't known about the pardon but was relieved that for once, her dad was on Jack's side. He could finally go back to his life.

"Thank you," Jack said, not really sure what else he could say.

"Enjoy your second chance, Jack," Heller said, standing up. Jack stood up and shook his hand. He glanced over at Audrey and gave her a smile before walking out the door.

As he shut the door, Audrey felt sick. She realized that that was the last time she would ever see him. That's what his smile had meant. Audrey excused herself and walked quickly down the hall hoping to find Jack. She found him in a stairwell and called out to him before he could get too far. He stopped as he heard her voice.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, wishing she hadn't followed him. He was ready to go home and find his daughter again. Having to formally say goodbye to Audrey would be too hard. He realized he had never had to face her for their goodbyes before. Sure, she had broken up with him and said goodbye before, but he hadn't considered it to be a real goodbye since he planned on going back to D.C. where they would be working together again. But, then he had to disappear without saying goodbye. And, when Cheng had taken him, he didn't get to say goodbye. And, when he left her at Heller's beach house, it had been a one sided goodbye.

"I didn't get to thank you," she said. "For killing Cheng."

"Trust me. It wasn't just for you," Jack admitted, rubbing the scars on the back of his hand that reminded him of China.

"I know. But, thank you."

"Of course," Jack said. A moment of silence lingered between them. "Is that all you wanted?"

Audrey shook her head and choked back tears. "Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye? Again?"

Jack felt a lump in his throat. "Sorry."

Audrey stepped closer to him and Jack lowered his forehead to hers. He reached up to wipe away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. They both had so much they wanted to say to each other but didn't know where to start. Neither of them could talk about the things they needed to talk about. Jack didn't know how to thank Audrey for trying to get him out of China. He couldn't tell her that he never wanted to leave her and that he regretted doing so everyday. He couldn't tell her that he was still in love with her after all these years. She was married now. And Audrey didn't know how to ask him why he had left her after China. She wasn't even sure she wanted the answer. She didn't know how to tell him that what happened to her wasn't his fault without reminding him of those memories. She wanted to tell him that she still loved him after all this time but couldn't stand thinking that he may not feel the same way.

"Where will you go?" Audrey finally asked him.

"To find Kim and her family," he said. "They're in LA."

"Good," Audrey said.

"Will you be okay?" Jack asked, vaguely. He wanted to make sure that she would be okay with him leaving, with her father's Alzheimer's, with the fact that she was forced to remember her time in China because of Cheng's return, and with Mark. But, that was too much to ask and would have been overbearing, so he settled with the simple question.

Audrey nodded, sadly. She knew that Jack's question was deeper than it sounded. There was another silence between them. She knew it was time for Jack to leave but she wasn't ready. She reached into the purse she was carrying and pulled out a pen and a piece of scrap paper. She scribbled down her cell phone number and handed it to him.

"In case you need anything," Audrey explained.

"Thanks," Jack replied, knowing full well that he would never use it. He could never ask her for anything. "I should get going."

"Okay," Audrey said sadly.

"Goodbye, Audrey," Jack said, his heart breaking over the sight of Audrey's eyes filling with tears. He took her hand in his and squeezed gently.

"Bye Jack," Audrey replied. "Be safe."

Jack started back down the staircase, their hands staying together until the last possible second.

* * *

Audrey went back to her room to freshen up her makeup which had been smeared by tears after Jack left. She knew there was one other hard conversation to have. She fixed her makeup and headed to the room where Mark was being held. She asked Secret Service to let her in. She walked in and Mark's head shot up immediately.

"Audrey," Mark said, in relief. "You're okay? I thought Bauer chose to go after Cheng instead of you."

"There was another team that came for me," Audrey told him. "Jack killed Cheng."

"That's great news," Mark said. "I guess you know why I'm in here."

"Yeah," Audrey said, disappointedly. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry. You have to believe me. I never would have done it if I knew the Russians and Cheng were working together. I even asked them to wait until Jack retrieved the override."

"I know!" Audrey yelled. "I know what you were doing. You were trying to get rid of Jack because you were jealous!"

"I know it was wrong, Audrey," Mark said, begging her to forgive him. "I just wanted to protect you."

"Do you have any idea what they would have done to him in Russia?" Audrey asked, horrified at the thought of it.

"The fact you care so much shows that I had a right to be jealous," Mark commented. "Audrey, I have been there for you for so long and through so much. And, yet for whatever reason, you still love him! Do you know how hard it is to love someone who will never love you back in the same way?"

"Yeah, I do," Audrey said, knowing that she was basically admitting to Mark that she loved Jack.

"I'm so sorry for what I did," Mark said, sincerely.

"I know you are," Audrey said.

Mark sighed, "What happens now?"

"Now, I tell Dad to let you go," Audrey told him.

"Really?" Mark asked, surprised. "You don't have to. I know I don't deserve it."

"Well, don't make me change my mind," Audrey teased.

"I promise, Audrey. I will make it up to you. Everyday for the rest of our lives."

Audrey shook her head at him. "I want a divorce."

"Audrey," Mark protested. "I can fix this. Give us a chance."

"Mark, we just went over the fact that I'm never going to be fully in love with you. That's not fair to you. Or to me. I don't want to keep pretending."

Audrey apologized and walked out before he could protest. She went back to her father's office and told him that she thinks Mark should be released. Heller agreed and told Secret Service to release him after he and Audrey had left on Air Force One to return to D.C.

* * *

Jack parked outside Kim's house in Los Angeles and sat in the car for a moment contemplating whether or not he should go knock on the door. He had disappeared on Kim so many times in the past and the most recent time was his own fault. He had chosen to avenge Renee's death and had put himself in a position where he could never seen Kim, Teri, or Stephen again.

He thought back to the short time where he had a normal life with them. Babysitting Teri just like any normal grandfather would do. He had been planning to move to LA with them. He wanted nothing more than to see little Teri grow up. She would be seven years old now and wouldn't even remember him. He knew there was a chance that Kim would reject him, just like she had done after he had faked his own death. He wasn't sure he could handle it. But, if there was a chance that she still wanted him in their lives then he had to know.

He got out of the car and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps moving to the door. It was too late to change his mind. Kim opened the door and was frozen in shock.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said, hugging her tightly. He was thrilled at her reaction.

"Come in," she said, moving both of them inside. "I'm so happy you're okay. How can you be here right now?"

"President Heller pardoned me," he said, assuming that she knew by now about why he had never come to LA.

"Mom, what's going on?" a blonde girl asked, walking towards the entryway.

"Teri, this is your grandpa," Kim said. "Do you remember him at all?"

"Not really," Teri admitted. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Jack said, smiling at her. "You were only three the last time I saw you."

"I'm seven now. I've grown up a lot," she stated, proudly. "Now Ben is the baby."

"Ben?" Jack asked, looking at Kim.

"Come with me," Kim said, leading him through the house into the living room where one year old boy sat on the floor playing with a toy. Kim picked up the boy and handed him to Jack. "This is Ben. He just turned two a few weeks ago."

Jack held his grandson, in complete awe. Jack could not have been happier. He finally had his life back.

Later that night after Stephen had gotten home from work and the kids had been put to bed, Kim asked if Jack had a place to stay or if he was going to stay with them. Jack felt guilty for asking them to stay but honestly had no where else to go. Kim said that it was no problem and fixed up the guest room for him. Stephen turned on the TV and turned it up when they saw President Heller on the screen.

They watched as Heller professed his resignation and admitted to the nation that he had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Jack's eyes were focused on Audrey in the background behind Heller. She looked beautiful and strong. But, he knew that her father's condition had to be hard on her. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her. Although Jack was happy to be back with his family, he wished that he could share the moment with Audrey.

"Dad?" Kim asked, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"What?"

"I asked if you knew about Heller's resignation."

"Yes," Jack admitted.

"That's not going to change that fact that he pardoned you, right?"

"No."

"Why did he do it?"

"I helped out with the terrorist attacks in London a few days ago."

Kim looked back to the screen and figured out what her dad had been staring at. Audrey was in the background behind Heller. She was curious about what had ever happened between them after he returned from China. She figured it was best not to ask him right now.

When Jack went to his room to go to bed, he took the paper with Audrey's number on it and contemplated calling her. He hadn't noticed Mark with her at the press conference. Maybe she left him. But, more likely, he was probably released and back together with Audrey but no longer Heller's Chief of Staff. Jack put the number in the drawer of the nightstand.

* * *

Jack spent the following seven months enjoying his time with his family. He became close with his granddaughter again and also connected with his grandson. Kim and Stephen loved having Jack around again and knew how much it meant to the kids. It was also nice since they no longer needed to find babysitters while they were at work.

Every once in a while, Jack would take Audrey's number out of the drawer and stare at it, hoping that he could convince himself to give her a call. But, he could never think of what he would say to her.

One night, while he held the paper in his hand, Teri had come barreling through the door and jumped onto his bed.

"What's that, Grandpa?" she asked, looking at what was written. "It looks like a phone number."

"It is a phone number," Jack told her.

"Who are you calling?" she asked, taking the paper from his hands to read the name written on the top. She started spelling, "A-U-D-R-E-Y. What does that spell?"

Jack put the paper away as Teri tried to sound out the word she had spelled.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Jack asked, playfully scooping her into his arms and carrying her out of his room. They ran into Kim as they made their way to Teri's room.

"Mom, what does this spell?" Teri asked. She repeated the letters that she had read.

Kim smiled and looked over at Jack who seemed uncomfortable. "It spells Audrey. It's a name."

"Sounds like a girl's name," Teri commented. "Is she your girlfriend, Grandpa? Do you call her every night?"

"No," Jack said, putting Teri to bed. "She's just a friend. Goodnight, Teri."

Kim and Jack shut the door behind them on the way out.

"How often do you talk to Audrey?" Kim asked him.

"I don't talk to her," Jack said.

"Then, why does Teri think you call her?"

"I have her phone number. That doesn't mean I call her," Jack insisted.

"Whatever happened between you two?" Kim asked. "You two were great together. And, even when you came back from the dead she still loved you. What changed after China? Had she moved on?

"No," Jack said, sadly. "Audrey went to China to try and save me but ended up getting thrown into prison too."

Kim was shocked. "I had no idea."

"When she came back, she was in bad shape. She needed a lot of help. I couldn't help her so I left."

"You left her when she needed help?" Kim asked. "That doesn't sound like you."

"She was better off without me," Jack said.

"And, you haven't seen her since? Not even to ask if she's okay?"

"I saw her when I was in London. She's married now. And happy," Jack told Kim, trying to convince himself of that last part.

"And, she gave you her number," Kim said. Jack nodded. "So, obviously she wants you to call. Why aren't you calling?"

"Why are you so invested in this?" Jack asked.

"You're lonely," Kim said. "Your only friends are an eight year old and a two year old. I really thought that Audrey was going to be the one for you. I didn't think you'd let yourself find anyone after mom died and then Audrey was just perfect for you."

"Well, I'm sorry but that's in the past. Let it go," Jack said. He moved past her and went to his room.

It had been a few weeks since then and he was finally going to use her number. He just wished it was under different circumstances.

* * *

After her father's press conference announcing his resignation, Audrey had moved in with her father to take care of him. She wanted to be there to watch over him to be sure he wasn't forgetting to turn off the oven or trying to drive when disoriented. His memory got worse and worse every week. After a few weeks, Audrey noticed that he was making more and more mistakes. He would lecture her on trying to fix her marriage with Paul even though he meant Mark. Sometimes he would forget that he was no longer President. Sometimes he would call Audrey by her mother's name.

Audrey had to admit that it was exhausting to take care of him. Heller had suggested that he go to a facility instead so that Audrey wasn't putting her life on hold for him. He constantly told her that he didn't want her to be alone when he eventually died. He wanted her to get back together with Mark so that she would have someone. Audrey refused saying that she wanted to spend all the time she could with her dad before he died. She also told him that she was still going through with the divorce with Mark. She'd rather be alone than remain in a loveless marriage any longer.

It was seven months after Heller's resignation that Audrey went in to wake up her father for the day and found that he had died of a stroke in his sleep. Audrey called an ambulance but it was too late. She cried hysterically. Her dad had always been her biggest supporter. She had spent most of her life by his side, taking care of him. She didn't know what to do next.

* * *

Jack gripped his phone tightly. He had been watching the news with Kim and Stephen when an announcement came on saying that President Heller had died of a stroke at his home in D.C. Jack had been completely floored by the news. Heller certainly wasn't his favorite person considering their history but he knew that Heller was Audrey's favorite person. He couldn't even imagine how sad she was. He noticed that Kim and Stephen were looking at him, wishing he would speak his mind.

"I need to make a call," Jack said, excusing himself. He went to his room and closed the door. He took a deep breath and dialed her number.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!_

Jack listened as the phone rang a few times. Just as he was about to give up, he heard her voice on the other line.

"Hello?" Audrey asked.

"Audrey," Jack said. Audrey immediately knew it was him. Jack hesitated not wanting to make things uncomfortable for her if Mark was around. "It's Jack. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah," Audrey said. Jack could hear the sadness in her voice and it broke his heart.

"Audrey, I'm so sorry," Jack told her. He heard her sniffle. "Your father was a great man. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, Jack," Audrey answered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How are you doing? Is Mark helping you through all this?" Jack asked, hoping that he was able to comfort her enough during this time.

"Um, actually, our divorce was finalized a few weeks ago," Audrey admitted.

Jack had to take a second to contain his excitement. She had left him. But, that also meant she was dealing with all of this alone. "I'm sorry. Are you alone right now?"

"Yeah," Audrey told him. "It's fine though."

"No, it's not," Jack said. "I can get on the next flight to D.C. Where are you staying?"

"Jack, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Jack asked. Audrey stayed silent so Jack asked again. "Audrey, why?"

"You had my number for seven months and never called," Audrey said, sadly.

"I'm sorry. You were married. I didn't think calling would be a good idea. But, that has nothing to do with me coming to see you now," Jack said.

"Look, Jack. I just need to figure out how to be alone," Audrey explained. "Because I know that you coming here is only temporary and I can't keep going through you leaving me."

"Audrey, I-" Jack started, wanting to tell her that things could be different between them now.

"I have to go," Audrey lied. "Thanks for calling."

"Audrey, wait," Jack begged, as he heard the sound of her hanging up. Jack sighed. He had to see her. He had spent the past seven months thinking about her. It was time to tell her how he felt after all those years they had been apart. Jack walked out of his room, to go to the computer to look up when the next flight to D.C. would be.

Kim came up behind him. "So, how's Audrey?"

"She's as good as you'd expect," Jack answered. "Do you think you'd be able to find a babysitter for the kids for the next few days?"

"Yeah of course," Kim replied. "Are you going to see her?"

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Didn't you say she's married?" Kim asked. "I'm sure he would not appreciate you being there."

"They got divorced."

Kim smiled. "So, you're going to try to be with her?"

"I don't know," Jack said.

"Well, you love her. Right?"

"It's not that simple," Jack replied. "Audrey and I would have a lot to work out. But, right now she is alone and I don't want her to deal with her father's death alone."

Sometimes being in love with someone wasn't enough to make things work. It's all about timing. He and Audrey had the worst timing in the past. But, if there was any time for it to work, it would be now.

* * *

Audrey couldn't believe she had told Jack not to come. There was nobody in the world she'd rather see than Jack. But, she knew that if Jack came she would become even more attached and dependent on him. She needed to let go for her own sanity. In the end, Jack always left. Even though it wasn't his fault most times, Audrey still couldn't bear it.

After coming back from China, Audrey remembered waking up in her father's beach house and thinking that she was dreaming. She immediately had thought it was a trick by the Chinese. That they were messing with her head and making her think she was home. Audrey had only a few physical scars from China. They mostly put her through psychological torture. Watching Jack be tortured, making her think she was safe just to throw her back in her cell, making her choose which method of torture they would use on Jack. Anything that made her head spin. The drugs had come later, closer to when she was brought to the US. Cheng had used them to make her compliant in the exchange. He couldn't have her convincing Jack not to give him the component. He couldn't have her giving Jack any ideas on where to look for him.

All she wanted when the drugs had finally left her system was Jack. She vaguely remembered Jack asking her for information on where to look for Cheng in an attempt to help her. After that, her father told her that Jack never came back to see her. That he had left Los Angeles and wasn't coming back. Audrey was completely heartbroken. She needed someone who understood what it was like in China. Even if he didn't love her anymore, she thought he would have at least stayed as a friend. She tried to be understanding of the fact that he probably needed a fresh start after China. He was dealing with his own wounds. But, it didn't stop her from feeling completely alone. Today, she promised herself that she wouldn't let Jack let her down again.

* * *

"Grandpa," Teri whined. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going on a trip," Jack said, hugging his granddaughter.

"Where?"

"Washington D.C."

"Can I come?" Teri asked. "Please!"

Kim jumped in. "Teri, honey, you have school. You can't go."

"It's going to be really boring," Jack added as he saw Teri's face drop from excitement. "You wouldn't want to go."

"Yes I would," she insisted. "When are you coming home?"

"I'll be back in a few days."

Teri hugged her Grandpa tightly. There hadn't been a single day in the past seven months that she hadn't seen him. She hated the fact he was leaving. Jack said his goodbyes and made his way to the airport. When he landed, he decided that Audrey had most likely moved in with Heller after his resignation. Jack figured he would check there first.

* * *

Audrey rolled her eyes as she heard a knock on the door. She figured it was another person coming to bring her comfort food that she didn't want or need. She opened the door and was shocked to see Jack.

"I know you said not to come," he started. Audrey closed the gap between them and pulled him into a hug. Jack was surprised by her reaction having expected her to be irritated with him for not listening to her. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair as she started to cry into his shoulder.

"It's okay," he muttered, softly. He kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe you came," Audrey said, pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes. She moved to the side and let Jack come in. She and Jack sat down on the couch.

"I told you not to come," Audrey said. "Why did you?"

"You shouldn't be here alone," Jack replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Right," Audrey said. "Jack, I really appreciate that. I know you're trying to help me. But, honestly, it's hurting me. Everytime you come back, I trick myself into thinking that things can be different between us. And, I'm always let down. I can't do it anymore. I can't keep being in love with someone who doesn't love me back. It's not fair."

"Audrey," Jack said, lifting her chin which had dropped as she confessed that she was still in love with him. He looked into her eyes. "I do love you. I have never stopped loving you."

"Don't say that," Audrey begged, letting a tear fall. Jack wiped her tear away. As much as she wanted to accept it as true, she had to protect her heart.

"I'm sorry I never called," Jack apologized. "I thought you were still with Mark. I didn't want to interfere."

"And, before that?" Audrey asked. Jack looked confused. "What about all those years after we got back from China?"

"It was complicated," Jack said, vaguely. "You have no idea how much I regret leaving you. I was trying to do what was best for you."

"I needed you," Audrey admitted, quietly.

"I know," Jack said. He wanted her to understand the pressure he felt back then to leave her. But, he couldn't do it without speaking ill of the dead. Audrey would certainly not appreciate that story of her father.

"Please, Jack. I just need to know what the hell you were thinking that day," Audrey begged. She and Jack were inching closer and closer

"Audrey, it doesn't matter," Jack tried to convince her. They put their foreheads together. "It's in the past. I can't change it. I'm here now. And, I won't make the same mistake again. I promise."

He kissed her gently and she relented for a moment, letting herself get lost in it. It had been too long. She had dreamed up a million ways in the past years where she would get to be with him again. It was all she ever wanted. But, she had worked too hard to find herself after China to resume a relationship with Jack without an explanation of why he put her through all that if he truly loved her.

"I'm sorry," Audrey apologized, ending their kiss. "I can't do this. I can't be in another relationship where we can't talk about the hard stuff. I have too many questions."

Audrey stood up and walked into the bathroom down the hall and shut the door behind her. She sat on the floor and started crying. Jack could hear her crying from the other room and felt terrible. He knew she deserved answers about why he had left her. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Audrey," Jack said, feeling guilty. She didn't answer but he opened the door anyway. He saw her sitting on the floor. She looked like a complete wreck and he hated knowing that he was the reason for it.

"Please go away," Audrey begged. She hated that she looked pathetic in front of him. She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face in her knees. Jack sat down next to her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack said. "Audrey, I love you. I'll tell you about what was going through my head when I left you but I'm not sure what good it will do."

"You will?" Audrey asked.

"Sure," Jack said, trying to figure out where to begin. He knew that he was going to leave out the argument between him and her father. He would tell her what he was feeling that day but not about the terrible things that Heller had said to him. Audrey could tell that Jack was deep in thought and waited patiently for him to find the words. She could tell this wasn't easy for him. She grabbed his hand to encourage him.

"When I got back from China, nobody told me you were dead," Jack started. "Not until hours later. I knew that the Chinese were involved in it and I was prepared to get revenge. I was sad but mostly I was pissed."

"At the Chinese?" Audrey asked.

"Yes. But also at everyone who didn't think to tell me. And at myself," Jack admitted.

"It wasn't your fault though," Audrey told him.

"Of course it was. You went there for me," Jack said.

"That was my choice."

"It doesn't matter," Jack said, running his hand through his hair. Even after all these years, he still felt guilty that she had gone to China for him. "When I found out you were alive, I didn't even know whether to be happy or sad. I was happy you were alive but knowing that you had been living in the same conditions that I went through in China made me sick. I spent every day over there wishing I was dead and I was sure that you probably felt the same way."

Audrey nodded slightly in agreement.

"Do you remember when I got you back?" Jack asked. Audrey shook her head no. Everything about that day was still fuzzy. "I had to give Cheng a device that would give him access to data on Russian defense systems. He was never supposed to get it. I was going to make sure you were safe and blow up the building with Cheng and the circuit board inside."

"And yourself," Audrey added, knowing that Jack meant that it was a suicide mission.

Jack nodded. "CTU got involved. Cheng escaped with the circuit board. I tried talking to you to make sure you were okay. But, you had no idea who I was or what was happening. I wanted to stay with you and help you but CTU put me in custody."

Audrey moved closer to Jack. She could tell that he was getting more and more emotional but as he did his storytelling became more and more distant. As if he were telling a story about someone else. He was giving the facts not the emotions. Audrey put her hand to his face and stroked it gently.

"I'm sure that was frustrating," Audrey said.

"I was scared," Jack admitted. "Scared that I had saved you but that I wouldn't be able to get through to you."

"But, you did," Audrey reminded him. "I remember you talking to me and asking me if I knew anything to help find Cheng. You got through to me. I didn't remember you. But, I knew I could trust you."

Jack smiled for a split second, remembering the feeling of relief he felt when he knew that there was still hope for her.

"Then, what?" Audrey urged him.

"Then, I was taken back into custody for a while," Jack said. He gritted his teeth thinking of how Heller had come in telling him to stay away from Audrey. That he was cursed and that everyone he loved ended up dead. "But, eventually I helped CTU stop Cheng."

"And, when the threat was over?" Audrey asked.

"I had to see you," Jack said. "I had know that you were okay. So, I went to the beach house. But, you needed so much help. I had nothing to give you. I wanted to stay. But, I couldn't handle the guilt of knowing that everything that had happened to you was because of me. So, I left."

"You came to the beach house?" Audrey asked, feeling confused.

"Of course," Jack said. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"But, dad said," Audrey started. She thought back to how her father had said that Jack never came back for her after she left CTU. Why would he have lied?

Jack realized he had made a mistake. Of course, Heller hadn't told her that he showed up. "He was probably just trying to make it easier on you."

"By making me think you didn't care enough to come back?" Audrey asked, feeling like she was missing something.

"I don't know," Jack said.

"Him telling me that you didn't come back made me spend years thinking I destroyed my life for someone who didn't even care about me," Audrey reflected.

"I'm sorry," Jack muttered, not really sure what to say. "I'm sure he was just doing what he thought was best for you."

"I think you're not telling me something," Audrey said, looking into his eyes and begging him to give her the full story.

"Audrey, please," Jack begged. Audrey held her gaze. "Audrey, I can't."

"Why?"

"It's just not the right time," Jack said. She was grieving her dad's death. He didn't want her to be angry with her father.

"What happened between you and my dad?" she asked more directly, knowing that something must have happened between them. She knew that Jack didn't want to tell her because it involved her dad.

"We had an argument," Jack said. "It doesn't change the fact that I left when I should have been there for you. I am the only one you should be angry with."

"Jack, did he ask you to leave?" Audrey asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Did he convince you to leave?"

"He was just trying to protect you," Jack defended.

"I didn't need protection. I needed you. I needed both of you. He knew I needed you."

Jack took Audrey into his arms and let her cry. When her crying eventually subsided, Audrey looked up at Jack.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, wiping away her final tears.

"No," Audrey admitted. "I'm mad at him but I miss him so much."

"I know."

"Will you tell me what was said in your argument with him?"

"No," Jack said, firmly. "We both said terrible things. We were both angry and were both trying to do what was best for you. I'm not going to let you ruin your good memories with him over an argument we had years ago."

"Okay," Audrey relented, knowing that it was probably better for her not to know. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Opening up," Audrey said. "I know how much you hate that."

Jack smiled. "Well, I don't want to lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you either," Audrey agreed.

"Audrey, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Jack said.

"I do, too."

Jack looked down at her as she cuddled against his chest and felt pure happiness. He couldn't believe how long he had waited to be with her. He wished he could get all of those years back. He didn't want to spend a single day away from her for the rest of his life.

"Audrey," he said, getting her to look into his eyes. "Will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Super sorry it took so long. Hope people are still reading!_

" _Audrey," he said, getting her to look into his eyes. "Will you marry me?"_

Audrey looked at Jack in shock. "Married?"

"Yeah," Jack confirmed. "Audrey, I love you. And, we have been apart for so long. I don't want to spend another day without you."

"Jack, we haven't even been on a date in like ten years," Audrey reminded him. She was smiling slightly, excited that Jack would even want to marry her after all these years. But, she was also nervous. Marrying Jack was something she had always dreamed of but had given up on a long time ago.

"I don't think a date would change the way I feel about you," Jack said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Um, I-" Audrey started, not really knowing what to say.

"It's okay," Jack interrupted, knowing that her answer was no. "Just forget I asked."

"Jack," Audrey said, trying to gather her thoughts. "I want to say yes. There's just a lot happening all at once. My dad's funeral is tomorrow. I just need a minute to breathe and think."

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. "Take as much time as you need. I didn't mean to pressure you."

Jack stood up from the cold floor of the bathroom. He held out his hand for Audrey and helped her stand. Audrey looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was running.

"You could have told me that I look like something out of a horror movie," Audrey joked, fixing her hair and makeup.

Jack shook his head. "You look beautiful."

Audrey rolled her eyes. They went out to the couch in the living room and sat down. Jack put his arm around her and Audrey cuddled into him. They both jumped as Jack's phone rang. It was Kim calling.

"Hey Kim," Jack answered.

"Grandpa!" Teri said, excitedly from the other end. "Guess what happened at school today!"

"What?" Jack asked.

"No, you have to guess," Teri insisted.

"Hmm. You got an A on your math test?" Jack guessed. Audrey smiled, knowing that he must be talking to his granddaughter.

"No," Teri said. "Well, yes. But, that's not the exciting thing. Try again."

"I give up," Jack said. "What happened?"

"I get to take care of the class pet, Snake," Teri told him.

"Your mom must love that," Jack said, sarcastically. Kim hated snakes.

"It's a hamster, Grandpa. His name is Snake," Teri clarified. "When are you coming home? I want you to meet him."

Jack looked at Audrey. He had just asked her to marry him without even thinking about the fact that he lived on the other side of the country.

"I don't know yet, sweetheart," Jack told Teri. "But, I love you and will call you tomorrow."

"Love you too, Grandpa," Teri said, before they hung up.

"Was that Kim's daughter?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, Teri," Jack told her. "She's eight. And, I have a grandson, Ben, who is two."

"It must be nice," Audrey said. "Getting to be with your family again."

"It is," Jack told her. "I've been living with them."

Jack noticed the time as he put his cell phone back into his pocket.

"I'm suppose to check into my hotel now," Jack said. "But, I can come back. I can make you dinner."

"Oh," Audrey said, disappointed. "I just thought you'd stay here."

Jack smiled. "I'd like that."

"Me too," Audrey agreed. She kissed him. The kiss was slow at first. They were focusing on re-establishing their connection. Audrey's hand touched the back of Jack's neck. Jack was cupping her cheeks. They still felt the same spark that they had had at the beginning of their relationship. But, now there was longing from being apart for so long. Audrey deepened the kiss, letting their tongues collide more urgently. Jack let his hands roam down her back, over her stomach, and over her hips. Audrey undid the buttons of Jack's shirt and rubbed her hands across his torso.

Jack could feel his heart racing. He had never thought he would be able to hold her like this again. It had been years since he had kissed her like this. He had held onto the memory of her kiss for all those years. Especially while in China. The memory of her and her kiss had helped him fight to stay alive even when he desperately wanted to die. The real kiss was even better than he remembered.

"Bedroom," Audrey suggested, breathing heavily as she broke the kiss. Jack didn't hesitate to pick her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips while her arms wrapped around his neck. Jack kissed her neck as he carried her to her bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed. The lamp on the nightstand was on which Jack was happy about. He paused from kissing her for a moment, allowing them to gaze into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Jack told her.

"I love you too," Audrey replied.

"Is this okay?" he asked, not wanting to move to fast with her.

"Yes," she assured him. "I love you. I want this."

They both smiled. Jack kissed her again. He started lifting up the bottom of her shirt. But, stopped as he noticed Audrey reaching for the lamp next to them. He grabbed her hand, stopping her from turning it off. He looked at her questioningly.

"I have some scars," Audrey told him.

"So do I," Jack said. "I love you. And, you are beautiful. I want to see every inch of you."

Jack waited, as Audrey seemed to be contemplating. She didn't want him to see the scars. She thought they would remind him of China. That he would feel guilty about them even though they weren't his fault. But, she loved him. She couldn't hide from him forever.

"Okay," Audrey agreed, pulling Jack back into a kiss. As their clothes came off, they took their time exploring each other's bodies. They were memorizing each other again. Jack was surprised by how few scars she had compared to him. He couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing. Based on the state she was in when she came back from China, he assumed that they had put her through more psychological torture than physical torture. He hated the thought of it but pushed it to the back of his mind so he could enjoy this moment with her. Audrey wasn't phased by the scars along Jack's body. She had seen them all before in China. She knew how he got almost all of them.

They made love slowly, never wanting this moment to end. They had both spent years believing it would never happen and the anticipation was well worth it. After, they laid in each other's arms.

"Let's not wait that long to do that again. Okay?" Audrey asked, after they had caught their breaths.

Jack laughed. "Agreed."

After resting for a little longer, they decided they should eat dinner. They got dressed and made their way into the kitchen.

"So, I pretty much just have a fridge full of food that people I barely know brought over to say they're sorry about dad," Audrey told him.

"That's fine with me," Jack said. There was a knock on the door as they were warming up the food. Audrey went to the front door to answer it.

"Mark," Audrey said, surprised to see her ex-husband on the other side of the door.

"Please don't shut the door," he requested. "I just came to say that I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Audrey replied. If there was anyone who was feeling the loss of her dad nearly as much as she was it would be Mark. Mark had been beyond loyal to her father. "You too."

"I brought wine," Mark said, handing her a bottle of her favorite wine. "I figure everyone brings food but nobody brings alcohol."

"Well, thank you," Audrey smiled, feeling uncomfortable about the fact that Mark was here while Jack was too.

"I know you hate me," Mark said, sadly. "But, I was thinking we could just put all that behind us for a night. Maybe just drink and talk about your dad for a while."

"I don't hate you, Mark," Audrey assured him. "You made a mistake. But, that's not why I wanted a divorce."

"I know," Mark told her. "I know you wanted a divorce because you don't love me. It makes it a little easier if I tell myself that it has something to do with my crimes that day."

"Sorry," Audrey said softly.

"So, what do you think about hanging out tonight? As friends," Mark asked.

Audrey had to admit that if Jack hadn't shown up she would probably have accepted Mark's offer for some company. But, she was much happier that Jack was here. Mark noticed Audrey look over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

"Oh," Mark said. "Is someone else here?"

"Um," Audrey started. "Yeah."

Audrey felt guilty as Mark's face dropped. She knew he loved her. She knew how he must feel knowing that she didn't want to be with him.

"Well, I should go then," Mark stated.

"Here. Take the wine," Audrey offered, handing him back the bottle. Mark insisted she keep it. He offered his condolences again and left. Audrey went back into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Jack asked, knowing that Audrey felt guilty.

She nodded. "I just feel bad for him."

"I know you do," Jack said. "I can't say I share your sympathy."

Audrey smiled. "I wouldn't expect you to."

They finished heating the food and sat down to eat together. Audrey poured herself a glass of the wine Mark had brought.

"Do you want a glass?" Audrey asked.

"Is it poisoned?" Jack joked.

Audrey smiled and shook her head at him. "He didn't even know you were here. And, he wouldn't try to poison you."

"He did try to send me to a Russian prison," Jack reminded her.

"Which was wrong," Audrey agreed. "But, in his defense, you did kill a handful of Russians."

Jack looked down at his food, remembering that day. He wanted to explain how complicated it had been, but just couldn't.

"Hey," Audrey said, touching his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine," Jack insisted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Audrey asked.

"No," Jack firmly insisted. He definitely did not want to talk to her about Renee. Not yet.

"Okay," Audrey said. She wouldn't push him. "I'm sorry if it felt like I was defending Mark before. I just sympathize with him because I know he loves me and I just could never love him like that. I've felt the same thing with you."

"I've always loved you," Jack told her.

"I know that now," Audrey said. "But I spent years not understanding how I could love you so damn much while you didn't even care. I know now that you did care. I'm just saying that I understand how Mark is feeling and I hate knowing that it's because of me."

Jack smiled. He loved how caring she was of others. Even if it was her ex-husband. He decided he should give Mark a break. After all, he was the one who was there for her to help heal her after China. And as much as Jack wished that it was him, he was just glad that Audrey was okay now and had not been alone since he left her.

They finished eating their meal and went back to the bed. Audrey curled up against Jack's chest and Jack played with her hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked after a few minutes.

"A fight I had with my dad," Audrey said.

"When?"

"Right before I left for China."

"Audrey, everyone fights with the people they love. Think about a happier moment," Jack suggested.

"I know. I'm trying. But, for whatever reason I can't think of any. I just keep thinking of how he made you leave me. And, about times where I took him for granted too. I can't think of any of the happy times right now."

"Okay. Well, let me help," Jack said. He thought for a moment trying to remember back to when he worked at DOD. "My favorite memory of him was when we got snowed in at work. Remember that?"

* * *

 _Audrey, Jack, and Secretary Heller were working in Heller's office late that night on a presentation that had to be complete before their trip to Houston the next day. They were the last people in the office. When they finally finished, Audrey took a look out the window._

" _Wow," Audrey said. "I didn't realize it was supposed to snow today."_

" _Snow?" Jack asked. It was his first winter in DC but he didn't think it would snow this early in November._

" _Yeah, the white fluffy stuff that falls from the sky," Audrey teased. Jack smiled. They locked eyes for a moment but quickly looked away. Their friendship had been growing more and more since Jack had started but he couldn't deny that he felt there was something more between them. Audrey felt it too._

 _Heller stood up and took a look outside. The roads looked terrible and he could see three separate car accidents just from his window._

" _It looks pretty bad out there," he said. "I don't think it would be a good idea for any of us to try driving home in this."_

" _I'll go see what there is to eat in the break room," Audrey suggested, leaving Heller's office._

" _So, Jack, you think you'll survive the winter?" Heller asked, loosening his tie._

" _It's going to take some getting used to," Jack said. "I mean some people love snow, right?"_

" _Only people who don't have to drive in it," Heller clarified. "And, Audrey. For whatever reason, she thinks it's great. I just hope you don't mind it too much. You're doing great work here, Jack."_

" _Thank you, sir," Jack replied. Jack had so much respect for Heller. He had power but he was also kind and understanding. He had hired Jack despite the fact that he had no experience with this type of work. Despite his previous accounts of insubordination. And despite the fact that he had been addicted to heroin in the past. Jack appreciated hearing that Heller liked having him around._

 _Audrey came up to the door with her hands full and Jack got up to open the door for her. "I brought the pot of coffee, some waters, snacks, and a pizza."_

" _Where did you get a pizza?" Heller asked._

" _Tom brought it for his lunches this week," Audrey said, referring to one of their coworkers that she was friends with. "I'll buy him another one."_

 _Jack noticed that both Audrey and Heller had relaxed a bit. Heller was no longer wearing his suit jacket or tie. Audrey had replaced her blazer with a cardigan that she kept in her office. Her hair was no longer in a bun. Jack tried to match their level of relaxation by taking of his tie and coat like Heller had._

" _So, it never snows in Los Angeles?" Audrey asked Jack._

" _No," Jack told her. "At least not that I remember."_

" _That is so sad," Audrey said. "No white Christmas? You never went sledding as a kid? Or built a snowman?"_

 _Jack shook his head._

" _That is awful," Audrey whispered._

" _Somehow I can't see Jack playing in the snow even as a kid," Heller commented._

" _He's right," Jack told Audrey. "I probably wouldn't have."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Well, my father saw enjoyable activities as a waste of time. A distraction from the family business," Jack said. He usually didn't talk about his family. But, he felt comfortable talking about it with Audrey and Heller for whatever reason._

" _What about your mom?" Audrey asked, wanting to hear more about Jack's life._

" _Audrey Louise," Heller warned, not wanting her to pry too far into Jack's personal life. Jack was a private man and he didn't want Audrey to scare him off._

" _Nevermind," Audrey corrected, blushing at the fact that her dad used her middle name in front of Jack. "Forget I asked."_

" _No, it's fine. She died when I was young," Jack told them. He was too young when she died to really remember her. His father never talked about her._

" _Me too," Jack heard Audrey whisper under her breath, softly enough that Heller probably hadn't even heard it._

" _You mentioned a family business," Heller said. "What was it?"_

" _BXJ Technologies," Jack said._

" _Wow," Audrey and Heller said simultaneously. They had both heard of the company and knew that it was a highly successful corporation._

" _You didn't want to be a part of it?" Heller asked._

" _No," Jack told them. "There were a lot of reasons. But, I wanted to have my own life and certainly didn't want to spend more time under my father's reign."_

" _Well, we are glad you didn't stay," Heller said. "We like having you as a part of our family."_

* * *

"I don't think either of you understood how much it meant to me," Jack told Audrey. "The way you both treated me like family. I needed that more than I even knew."

Audrey wiped away a tear that had fallen. She was grateful that Jack had reminded her of a happier memory. She held onto that one and also was reminded of when she was a kid and they would play in the snow. She fell asleep feeling better than she had in awhile.

The next day, Audrey and Jack went to the funeral. It was a small service, as Heller had requested when he had gotten his diagnosis. Audrey was happy that she wouldn't have to put on a formal face for a crowd of people that barely knew her father. And, it was nice to have Jack by her side the whole time. After the service, Jack and Audrey got into his car to go home.

"Now what?" Audrey asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you going to ask me to move to LA?"

"What?" Jack asked. "Audrey, I can't ask you to move across the country for me."

"You asked me to marry you," Audrey said. "Were you going to abandon your family and come move out here?"

"No," Jack said. "I wasn't thinking about that when I asked you. We can figure it out. If you want to live here then we'll live here and I'll just take trips to see them."

"Don't be ridiculous," Audrey said. "Jack, there is nothing keeping me here. I would be more than happy to move to Los Angeles."

"Seriously?" Jack asked.

"Seriously," Audrey said. They stopped at another red light and Jack leaned across the car to kiss her. When they got back to Audrey's house, they started packing her things. She wanted to go start her life with Jack as soon as possible. And, she knew Jack wanted to get home and see his family. She decided she would just take a few suitcases to start and come back for the rest once she found a place to live. Jack's phone rang.

"Hello?" Jack answered.

"Hi, Dad," Kim said. "How are things going over there?"

"Good," Jack said. "We're flying back tonight."

"We?" Kim asked, hopefully.

"Audrey and I," Jack clarified.

"You two are back together?" Kim asked excitedly.

"Yes," Jack said. "She is going to move to LA."

"Dad, that's great!" Kim said. "Teri will be so excited when I tell her. I'm really happy for you."

They said their goodbyes and Jack went back to help Audrey pack.

"I can't wait for you to meet Teri and Ben. You'll love them," Jack told Audrey.

"I'm sure I will. Will they like me?" Audrey asked.

"How could they not?" Jack replied, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. He was finally getting everything he ever wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay, long wait time and pretty short chapter. Hopefully people are still reading. There will be one more chapter, also kind of short, but I felt like this is where this chapter needed to end rather than combining the two. Please review!_

"Teri, do your homework," Kim said sternly. Teri sighed and turned around in her chair to look at her homework rather than out the window.

"Shouldn't Grandpa be here soon?" she asked.

"Yes," she promised. "Which is why you need to have your homework done before they get here."

Just then they heard a car pull into the driveway and Teri bolted out of her seat and ran to the car.

"Grandpa!" she yelled, as she jumped into his arms right as he got out of the car.

Jack picked her up and swung her around before putting her down.

"You missed so much," Teri started, speaking quickly. "I learned how to multiply and made it into the spelling bee and got in trouble for punching Tommy Douglas in the nose but he deserved it and Snake, the hamster, died. Then-"

"Woah, slow down, kid," Kim said, coming outside. She hugged her dad and then Audrey who had come around from the passenger's side of the car.

"Audrey, it's nice to see you again," Kim greeted.

"You too," Audrey said, hugging her back.

"You're Audrey?" Teri asked, excitedly.

"Yes," Audrey answered. "And you must be Teri. I've heard so much about you."

"Grandpa, why don't you want her to be your girlfriend? She's really pretty," Teri whispered to him not so quietly, remembering when Jack told her that Audrey was just a friend. Audrey smiled.

"Turns out you were right. She is my girlfriend," Jack told Teri.

"I knew it!" Teri shouted. "I'll be right back!"

Jack, Audrey, and Kim watched as Teri ran back into the house. Audrey grabbed Jack's hand, happy to be here with his family.

"Come on," Kim said, ushering them inside. "Dinner's almost ready."

Jack showed Audrey around Kim's house and introduced her to Stephen and Ben. When it was time to eat, Kim called Teri down from her room for dinner. Teri pulled Jack aside before going to the table.

"Here," she said, handing him a beaded bracelet that she made. "It's for Audrey."

"It's very pretty. Why don't you give it to her?"

"No, Grandpa," she said. "You're supposed to give your girlfriend jewelry if you want her to keep liking you."

Jack smiled. "That's really good advice. I'm going to be getting her jewelry soon though so how about you give her the bracelet since you worked so hard on it."

"Okay," Teri agreed. They went into the kitchen and sat down for dinner. Teri gave Audrey the bracelet which she loved. She was happy that Teri seemed to like her since she was so important to Jack.

Later that night, Kim and Audrey had a chance to talk as Stephen and Jack played with the kids. Kim loved how happy her dad looked. He looked even happier with her now than he did when Kim first met Audrey.

"I can't believe it's been over ten years since I last saw you," Kim said to Audrey.

"I know," Audrey agreed. "I remember you and Jack not being on the best of terms. How did you reconnect?"

"Well, I had been looking for him for a while because I wanted him to know Teri. I went to the Senate hearing to see him. And, later that day I got a call from Renee saying he needed a stem cell transplant."

Audrey had so many questions. What did he need the stem cell transplant for? Who the hell was Renee? She had known about the Senate hearing and wanted to go but Mark and her father had insisted that she shouldn't. She had listened to them, worried that maybe Jack wouldn't want to see her there.

"So, you saved his life?" Audrey asked.

"It wasn't a big deal," Kim said. "Not like going to China to rescue him."

"Well, he ended up saving me," Audrey countered. "So, I really didn't do anything except make things more difficult for him. For us."

Kim watched as Audrey's face dropped.

"I always wonder what would have happened if I had just waited. If he had come home and I was just there for him. We wouldn't have missed out on so many years together."

"Maybe," Kim agreed. "Or maybe, you two wouldn't have worked out. I mean maybe he needed to know that someone actually cared about him enough to risk their life for him."

Audrey shrugged.

"Either way," Kim said. "There's no use in dwelling on it. You chose to be brave and now everything is going the way it should."

Audrey smiled. Kim was right. She finally had the man of her dreams.

* * *

Audrey and Jack talked about getting their own place soon, but until then Audrey and Jack were staying with Kim and her family. She snuggled up next to him and Jack pulled her closer.

"Jack," she whispered, getting his attention. "Who's Renee?"

She felt Jack loosen his grip on her.

"How did you hear about her?" Jack asked.

"Kim mentioned her early," Audrey told him. She rubbed his arm, realizing that this topic was hard for him.

"Audrey, I love you," he muttered. He wasn't sure how to explain Renee to her. He had killed a lot of people to get revenge for her death. How would he convince Audrey that he never stopped loving her when he had cared so deeply for Renee?

"I love you, too," Audrey replied. Why was he telling her that? Suddenly she became worried. Did he love this woman too? And, if so, why was she not here with him?

She half-jokingly added, "should I be worried?"

"No," Jack said, firmly. "God, Audrey, no."

"Okay, then tell me."

"Renee is dead," he started, wanting to make sure that when he told her his feelings that she knew that they were in the past and that there was nothing to worry about.

He started by explaining the circumstances in which they met and how he had felt a pretty strong connection with her from the start. He talked about the events that day and how he had been infected with a virus which is how he reconnected with Kim. He told her about how he didn't see Renee for a while after that and then how she re-appeared in his life on the day he had to run away.

Audrey was finally starting to piece it together. She thought back to their reunion seven months ago. Jack's voice echoed in her mind.

" _Everything they said, is true. It was complicated, but I killed those people. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

Renee was the complication. Audrey felt her stomach drop. Is it possible that he had loved Renee even more than her? It hurt to think that but when she saw Jack's eyes glossing over with tears as he spoke, it didn't matter. She was here. Renee wasn't. And, she just wanted to heal Jack.

"I thought that after all those years," Jack whispered. "I could finally be happy with someone again. But, then it ended just as quickly as it had started. I just remember blood everywhere. I rushed her to the hospital and they tried to save her. But, they couldn't."

Audrey pulled Jack closer, letting him bury his face into her shoulder. She gently ran her hand through his hair and down the back of his neck. She let him pause for a minute.

"I was so angry, Audrey," Jack told her. "I was determined to find everyone responsible. I didn't just kill them. I slaughtered them. I wanted them to suffer. I didn't think about the consequences. I didn't think about the fact I'd never see my daughter again."

"I'm so sorry," Audrey offered.

"No," Jack told her. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you didn't want to hear that."

"Why? Jack, I want to know everything," Audrey promised him.

"I know you," Jack whispered. "I know what you're thinking. That I loved her more than you."

"It's alright if you did," Audrey assured him. "I don't need to know."

Jack kissed her hard.

"Audrey, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you," Jack insisted. "I know how it looks based on my reaction to her death. But, my vengeance streak was a result of years of people I cared about dying. The words that your father said to me were replaying in my head. That I was cursed. That everyone I touch ends up dead."

"It wasn't your fault though," Audrey reminded him, rubbing his shoulders. "I don't know how you carry all that guilt, Jack. Renee's death was not your fault. Teri's death was not your fault. What happened to me in China was not your fault."

"Audrey," Jack breathed. His chest felt tight. "I wish that were true."

"It is," Audrey pushed. "Tell me one thing that you could have changed that would have changed any of those outcomes."

"If I had just gotten to Teri faster," Jack suggested.

"But, you couldn't have," Audrey told him.

"If I hadn't slept with Nina-"

"That wouldn't have changed anything," Audrey promised. "She was still a terrorist. She still would have killed Teri."

Jack was crying now and clutching Audrey tightly.

"And, you, if I had never raided the Chinese consulate," Jack started.

"You were trying to stop a nuclear attack," Audrey reminded him. "And, yes, that's what made you go to China. But, there was absolutely nothing you could have done differently to stop _me_ from going."

"I know," Jack stammered, unconvincingly.

"Sometimes I think about if I had a chance to do all of that over again. And, as terrible as China was, and as terrible as the recovery was, I would still make the same decision."

"How can you say that?" Jack asked. "If you were there when I got back, we could have been together. I wouldn't have had to leave."

"No," Audrey insisted. "Maybe we would have tried to make it work. But, you would have felt like I just abandoned you there. I wouldn't have been able to understand your pain. I wouldn't have been what you needed. It wouldn't have worked."

Jack nodded, knowing that she was right. He looked into her big green eyes and smiled. He was just happy to have her now. If all of the pain he had suffered was necessary to be in her arms right now, then he would learn to cope with it. "I love you, Audrey. With all of my heart."

"I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Welcome to the last chapter. There is an M-rated scene in this so be aware. Please review and let me know what you thought of this fic. Thanks for reading!_

"What are you doing?" Teri asked, climbing onto the couch in between Jack and Audrey.

"We are looking at apartments," Audrey told her, showing her the website with apartment listings.

"Why?" Teri questioned. "Do you not like living here?"

"We love living here," Jack told her. "But, we just want a place for ourselves."

"Why?" Teri continued.

"Because, when you love someone, you want to spend time with them alone," Jack tried to explain.

"To kiss?" Teri asked, with a disgusted look on her face.

Audrey laughed and Jack's face turned red. Teri turned her attention to the laptop screen and pointed at one of the pictures.

"This one is on the beach!" Teri exclaimed. "We could go to the beach every day!"

Audrey flipped through pictures. She and Jack agreed that they liked it. It wasn't too far a drive from Kim's house. They agreed to take a tour of the place a few days later and loved it. They moved in soon after.

* * *

Jack and Audrey loved having their own place together. It reminded them of living in Washington together all those years ago. It was a difficult adjustment for Jack and Teri at first, considering Jack was usually there all day. However, they still spent most of their day at Kim's watching Ben while Teri was at school. Then, Jack would pick up Teri from school while Audrey stayed with Ben, that way Jack and Teri could still have quality one-on-one time together. A few times a week they would take the kids to the beach at their apartment and on the weekends it would be a family beach day, where Kim and Stephen would go too.

One day after school Jack picked Teri up from school but started heading the wrong way back to the house.

"Grandpa, that's not the right turn," Teri told him.

"We are going to a store first," Jack explained. "I need your help with something. But, it's a secret. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes! I promise," Teri said, excitedly.

"Hmm I don't know. You love to talk," Jack teased.

"Really, Grandpa, I won't tell anyone," Teri promised. "I pinky swear!"

"Alright," Jack agreed, sticking out his pinky. She wrapped her pinky finger around his in agreement.

They got out of their car at a jewelry shop. Teri bounced excitedly into the store.

"Are you finally getting Audrey jewelry?" Teri asked. Jack nodded. "About time."

"I want you to help me find an engagement ring for her," Jack told Teri.

"Really!" Teri squealed. "You're going to ask her to marry you?"

"Yes." Jack smiled. "But, you can't tell. Remember our pinky swear."

"I won't tell!" Teri insisted. The two of them wandered around the glass containers, looking at the several engagement rings on display.

"Wow, look at that one!" Teri pointed to one of the rings. "It's so sparkly!"

"I think Audrey would like that one, don't you?" Jack asked.

Teri nodded enthusiastically and Jack asked the jeweler to pull it out of the case for him. The ring was perfect. It had a large diamond with several accent diamonds. Jack tried thinking back to the other two engagement rings she used to wear, not wanting his ring to her to be too similar to either of those. Finally, he decided to buy it.

They drove home and Audrey greeted them at the door.

"That took a while," Audrey commented, giving Jack a quick kiss. Usually picking up Teri from school only took ten minutes.

"We didn't go anywhere," Teri commented. Audrey raised her eyebrows at them questioningly.

"Teri," Jack warned.

"Where did you go, Teri?" Audrey asked, sensing that Teri wasn't supposed to tell her where they had gone.

Teri realized her mistake of saying that they didn't go anywhere. She thought quickly. "We got ice cream!"

"And, you didn't bring any back for me?" Audrey asked, feigning offense.

"That's why it was a secret," Teri lied. She quickly darted inside, not wanting to accidentally spill the real secret. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He desperately wanted this proposal to be perfect for Audrey.

* * *

Audrey sat in the passenger's seat, wondering where Jack was taking her. He had told her he was taking her on a surprise trip but wouldn't say where. She really couldn't even guess since they were driving there. But, he had made her pack a bag, meaning they were staying overnight.

When they pulled up to the front of a hotel, she immediately knew where they were. This was the hotel where they had spent their last night together before being apart for so long. She could remember that night and the next morning so clearly. The way he had hidden in the dark and scared her when she went into the room. The way he had pushed her forcefully but also so gently against the wall as he planted kisses down her body. The way he lifted her with his strong arms and carried her to the bed before making love to her all night. The way she had almost screamed out that she loved him that night but instead told him in the morning.

"I love this hotel," Audrey told him, taking his hand. He lead her inside and they got on the elevator. Jack brought her to their room. The same room they had shared years ago.

"Is this-?" Audrey started, wondering if it was the same room as last time.

"Yes," Jack confirmed. He unlocked the door and held it open for her. She walked inside and saw candles surrounding them at the entryway. Candles and rose petals. Her eyes started tearing up, now understanding exactly what was happening. She turned around and Jack was right behind her. He closed the space between them and they took their usual position with their foreheads resting against each other.

"Audrey," Jack started. "Thirteen years ago, you stood right here and told me that you were falling in love with me. Those words completely changed my life. From that day forward, I never loved anyone else. I thought about you every single day. You are the only reason I held on when I had no reason to. You saved my life, Audrey. And, I don't want to spend another minute of my life without you."

Audrey wiped her tears, as Jack reached into his pocket for the ring.

"Audrey," Jack asked, opening the box. "Will you marry me?"

"God, yes," Audrey cried, wrapping her arms around Jack and kissing him harder than ever before. She couldn't possibly express the joy she felt right now. Jack pulled away from her kiss for a split second to slip the ring onto her finger. Audrey admired her ring for a second before kissing Jack again.

"I love you so much," Audrey told him, as they broke apart for air. "I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"Should have happened a long time ago," Jack admitted.

Audrey smiled and pulled him back in for another kiss. Their kiss was slow but passionate, neither of them wanting to rush through this moment. Eventually, Jack moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and lifted it off of her. Audrey did the same to him and then they were back to kissing, while their hands roamed each other's bodies. Jack's hands stopped at her hips and began leading her backwards towards the bed as they kissed. Audrey's hands fumbled with his belt buckle and button on his pants as they moved. Audrey pushed his pants off of him which Jack stepped out of. As Audrey's hand stroked him through his boxers, he groaned and forgot to watch where he was going which resulted in him pushing Audrey up against a wall.

They stopped kissing for a moment and smiled at each other, both remembering the last time they were in this hotel in the exact same position. After soaking in the moment, Jack's lips were on Audrey's again before trailing down her neck and chest. His tongue ran across her skin right along the top edge of her bra. Her bra clasped in the front making it easy for him to unhook it, and move his mouth to one of her breasts. Audrey let her bra fall to the floor and threw her head back as Jack sucked on one of her nipples and rubbed the other one with his hand. After giving equal attention to both breasts, Jack continued his path downwards until reaching her pants. He unbuttoned them and slid them off, leaving Audrey in just her panties. Jack retraced his path back up her body until he reconnected with her lips. He then lifted her up and she wrapped herself around him, their almost naked bodies pressing against each other.

Jack placed her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her. Audrey reached between them and pulled off his boxers. She stroked him gently and then harder before pushing him onto his back. Audrey kissed her way down and across Jack's torso, her hand continuing to stroke him. Eventually, her mouth joined her hand in pleasuring him. Jack was thoroughly enjoying this and looked down at his beautiful girlfriend. He caught sight of the ring on her finger and smiled. His beautiful fiancee, not girlfriend.

"What are you smiling about?" Audrey asked, moving up and straddling him.

"I can't wait to marry you," Jack told her. Audrey smiled.

"Well, we could stop if you really want to," Audrey teased, grinding her hips into his.

"No," Jack insisted. He grabbed her by the hips and flipped her onto her back. He ran his hands down her body as he kissed her passionately. He slipped her panties off and ran a finger across her folds, eliciting a moan from Audrey. Jack moved down and let his tongue follow the same path, causing Audrey to moan louder. Jack's tongue explored the area until Audrey begged him for more. He kissed her deeply. He positioned himself to enter her and bucked her hips forward, trying to speed things up. But, Jack took his time, letting himself enter her slowly. Jack moved slowly at first, driving Audrey crazy with anticipation. Every move felt amazing and was adding to her arousal.

"Harder," Audrey begged, after a few minutes. "Please, Jack. Harder."

Jack obliged, increasing the pace. Within minutes they were climaxing and gripping onto each other tightly.

"My God, Jack," Audrey said, as Jack rolled off of her onto the bed.

They laid in each other's arms, happy that they were finally getting everything they ever wanted.

* * *

The day of Jack and Audrey's wedding was the perfect day. Audrey was getting ready in hers and Jack's bedroom, as they were having the ceremony on the beach outside their apartment.

"Are you nervous?" Teri asked.

"No," Audrey told her. "Not at all. Why?"

"I don't know. I've heard that people get nervous when they get married."

"Well, there is nothing that makes me nervous about marrying your Grandpa," Audrey explained. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"How long?"

"Thirteen years," Audrey told her.

"Wow," Teri said. "That's before I was even born. Why did you wait that long?"

"Well, a lot happened that kept us apart. But, every time we saw each other, the feelings were still there."

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Teri ran over to it.

"Who is it?" Teri asked.

"It's Grandpa," Jack said.

"You can't come in. It's bad luck."

"Just for a minute," Jack tried.

"No, Grandpa," Teri insisted.

"Audrey," Jack said. Audrey went to the door.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"I have a something for you," Jack told her. "My eyes are closed. Just open the door."

Audrey opened the door and saw Jack with his eyes closed and his hands out.

In one hand was a necklace that she recognized. It was her mother's necklace that she still hadn't gotten from her stuff in DC yet. In his other hand was her father's tie clip. Audrey had bought him that tie clip as a gift when she was ten years old. He wore it every single day that he wore a tie. Audrey let a tear fall down her cheeks as she took the items from his hands. Jack's eyes were still close but he felt Audrey press her lips to his.

"Thank you, Jack."

"I'll see you soon," Jack told her. She closed the door. She put on her mother's necklace and replaced the hair clip that was in her hair with her father's tie clip. She was now ready to marry the love of her life.

When Jack saw Audrey walking down their makeshift aisle along the beach, he couldn't help but smile. She was wearing a long, flowing white dress. Her hair was half up and half down, her blonde waves, blowing gently in the breeze. She looked perfect and Jack couldn't believe that this moment was finally here.

Audrey joined Jack and took hold of his hands. They both smiled at each other and looked up at Kim who had gotten certified to officiate the wedding. Jack and Audrey were happy to have this small and intimate wedding. It was everything that they had hoped for. They sealed their marriage with a ceremonial kiss. Jack and Audrey stayed on the beach long after their family had left.

"Are you happy?" Jack asked.

Audrey smiled. "This is the best day of my life."

"Mine too," Jack told her.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Audrey," Jack promised her. "I never stopped loving you. Not for one second."


End file.
